Ender's story
by Enderkiller77
Summary: Ender was in bandit group called the Telemorphers who had captured the Elsword and the gang while they were protecting a village. Will she help them escape or will she leave them to rot in the dungeon?
1. Visiting the prisoners

**Me: I'm making a story about my own OC Elsword character. She's called Ender and you can find out more about her in my profile.**

* * *

**_Ender's Pov_**

"Have the prisoners been given food yet?" I asked the guard.

"No, but you can give them some of your food if you want. Ender why are you so interested in the prisoners?" He asked.  
I walked passed him with out saying anything. He gave me a disappointed look and left to the mess hall.

'I'm only interested in why they protected those people' I thought to myself.

I walked towards the cells with some bread I had snatched from the cook. There they were the swordsman, mage, Elf, warrior, Nasod, and the armored one. They were separated from each other in different cells**. **The swordsman was in a regular cell with the Elf , warrior and the armored one. The mage was in a mana draining cell. The Nasod was in a capsule that prevented her from moving to much. **  
**

"I got you guys some food" I said to them. The swordsman gave me an icy glare. I looked down at the floor and sat down on a chair.

"Look I just want to know why you saved those people. I mean they couldn't even save themselves from our weakest warriors." I said. They just stayed there saying nothing. I sighed and left the cell house.

'Why did they save that village? Why didn't they just give up?' I just didn't understand...

_**Aisha's Pov**_

"Is she gone?" Rena asked.

"My sensors say she has left the building" said Eve.

"So what's the plan to get out of here?" Elsword asked.

"There is a 19% chance to escape. If one of the bandits helped us" said Eve.

"WHAT! No way in a million years will one of those filthy bandits ever help us!" grumbled Raven.

"No... maybe that girl would. She isn't like the other bandit's. She has good in her." I said.

"What makes you think that?" asked Chung.

"Didn't you hear what she asked? She wondered why we saved the village. Even with this mana dampening spell I can still do a heart search."I explained.

"Heart search?" asked Elsword.

"It's when I can search a persons to see how much evil has corrupted them" I said.

"So what was the results?" asked Rena.

"Well she has a good heart but her fellow bandit's are making her heart more evil..." I explained.

"So how do we convince her to set us free?" asked Chung.

"Simple we answer her questions" I said.

"How will that help us?" asked Raven.

"You'll see" I said with an knowing grin.


	2. The big fight

**Me: Did you like the last chapter? I'll continue when ever I feel like it :3**

* * *

_**Ender's**_** Pov**

There was a large fight going on in the Mess hall.

'Sigh these idiots getting drunk again' I thought to myself. The fight had taken a toll on about half of the bandits and the other half were cheering on their drunken comrades.

'Ughh It's like I'm the only sane person here' I thought in annoyance.

"Hey Ender!" yelled Mars.

"What the hell do you want Mars?" I asked.

"He he show these losers how you fight!" He winked.

"Hmmf well only cuz I haven't had a good fight in a while" I smirked.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

All of the bandits lay completely defeated and rolling on the floor groaning in pain. Though I had gotten quite a lot of scrapes and bruises. One of the bandits had gotten a lucky shot at my arm and it was bleeding heavily.

"HAHAHAHA NICE ONE ENDER!" laughed Mars and the other bandits.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ELROIS IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled our leader called Sora who had just came in.

"Nothing sir..." Lied Mars.

"Nothing huh? Well I guess nothing means that HALF OF MY GANG IS LYING ON THE FLOOR CRYING LIKE BABIES! Who's responsible for this ?!" He yelled with such fury that we all trembled in fear.

Mars pointed a shaky finger at me,"Ender did it sir..."

Sora looked at me and started to walk towards me. He then raised his fist and punched me in the gut. I fell on the floor and groaned in pain.

"No more disturbances for the rest of the day or else you'll experience a punishment so hard YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" He stomped off.

I groaned and stayed there for a while then picked myself up and went to my room. I put bandages on my wounds and layed down on my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**_The Next Day..._**

I woke up blurry eyed and tired. I quickly ran to eat at the mess hall and snatched some food from the cook. I walked towards the prison hoping I could at least get some more quiet in there...

* * *

**Me: You like? It was a bit of a filler chapter :3 But it will have some meaning later on.  
**


	3. A question for a peice of bread

**Me: I'm back with the next chapter of Ender's story. Tell me your OC characters I'm just interested.**

* * *

_**Elsword's Pov**_

I had just woken up from a restless sleep when I noticed Rena was shaking me.

"Rena? What is it?" I said wearily.

"Elsword get up the guard is coming!" Rena urgently said.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. The others were already awake except for Eve who was recharging. The guard stomped in carrying a sack of our 'food' if you could even call it that.

"WAKE UP RUNTS!" yelled the guard. I moved to the back of the cell and so did the others. He laughed when we backed up. Then he opened the sack and threw the 'food' at our feet. Most of it spilled over on the cobble floor. He laughed again and left us to eat. I looked down at the mess of slop. It was green with chunks of who knows what sticking out of it.

"No way in hell am I eating that crap!" Raven gagged. Chung pushed the food away and sighed.

I heard a quiet yawn and saw Eve wake up.

"Good afternoon Eve" giggled Aisha.

"Did I really sleep that long? My alarm was programed for an earlier rise." Eve yawned. She then stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone's coming" She whispered.

I saw the door open and the bandit who came yesterday to see us entered the cell house. She had black hair tied up in a knot with rope. She wore a dark cloak with runic symbols on it. She had grey sneakers and a bracelet made from Nasod parts. She held a knife in a sheath on her shoulder. Her arms and right leg had bandages with blood stains on them. She sat on a chair and stretched her arms then regretted it when she winched in pain from the wounds.

"Well I finally came up a way to make you talk" She smiled.

'Oh God is she going to torture us?!' I thought.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you guys. Sora would kill me if I did anyway. I'll do something pretty simple, a questioned answered and a piece of bread in return! See simple." She explained.

I looked at Chung who's stomach was grumbling.

The bandit laughed "So do we have a deal? Oh well okay so what are all your names?"

"I'm Chung.." He said quickly.

The bandit looked surprised that her trick actually worked. She smiled and threw a piece of bread at Chung. He looked at it for a moment and quickly gobbled it up. I gave him a cold stare.

"Should we say our name's too?" I whispered to Raven.

"Hmm maybe we should but if it gets too much questioning don't say anything" He whispered back.

Rena coughed and said "I'm Rena"

"I'm Raven" He grumbled.

"Aisha" She said slowly.

The bandit giggled and threw the bread into our cell's.

"What about the swordsman and the Nasod? What's their names?" She asked.

"Fine... I'm Elsword" I mumbled.

"He he good boy" Then she threw a piece of bread to me. The bread tasted so good it was like I was eating heaven.

"If you want my name tell me yours bandit" Said Eve harshly.

"Hmm well your a clever one aren't you. Well if you must know it's Ender" She said.

Eve grumbled "Nasod's do not need to process food."

Ender gave Eve a sharp glare.

"Her names Eve" Rena quickly said.

"Eve huh? Well it's an okay name" Ender shrugged.

"Like your name isn't even any better" Grumbled Eve.

"Huh? What did you say Eve? My name's not good enough don't forget I could get all of you out in a blink or keep you locked up forever" Ender snapped.

I heard heavy footsteps out side. Then the door burst open and a tall muscular man came in the room. He wore bear skin pants and a large belt hanging at his waist. There were many scars on his face and arms. There was a sharp sword on his back that was even bigger than my sword. His boots were made of bat skin and monkey hair. I looked back at Ender who was trembling in fear.

"Ender... What are you doing?" He asked in a menacing voice.

"Nothing Sora..."

The man who I guess was Sora laughed and walked towards Ender. Sora raised his arm and slapped Ender. She fell to the floor and landed roughly.

"Get up Ender. Don't make me say it again." He said.

Ender got up and rubbed her swollen face.

"Report to the planning room on the double... NOW!" Sora yelled.

Ender quickly sat up and ran out of the cell house. Sora glanced at us. His stare was sharp like a dagger.

"So I take it that you enjoyed that little demonstration? Hehehe it doesn't matter if you did the only reason I kept you alive is because I need something from all of you" He cackled.

* * *

**Me: So you like the cliffhanger? What does Sora want from the Elgang? What is he planning? Find out next time on 'Ender's story' :D**


	4. Escape!

**Me: Well here it is the next chapter of Ender's story! Sorry if it's short but I don't feel enough motivation since no one's really looked at my stories although I'm glad I have some people cheering me on :D  
**

* * *

**Raven's Pov**

"What do you want from us !" I yelled.

Sora laughed," Oh I've heard a lot about you... Your the famous Elgang aren't you? He he he well I know that you have been on many adventures for some time. Imagine what a pretty price you have above your heads if I find a former enemy of yours. And what my luck to have Prince Chung himself grace my little bandit gang with his presence, I'll make a good ransom with you as my prisoner!"

I looked over at Chung. For the first time in a long time I saw him completely serious.

"HAHAHA well I have some use for the robot and mage too. I wonder if you can make weapons?" Sora smirked.

"We'll never work for anyone as despicable as you!" Eve and Aisha screamed.

Sora only had a grin of pure pleasure on his his face.

"I have no need for the elf and the red-haired boy however. Perhaps I can sell you off to somebody..."

"You'll do no such thing!" Rena protested.

Elsword looked so angry he seemed like he might burst.

"Before I sell you off, my team of bandits are going to raid the village you so rudely interrupted from us taking what we want." He flicked his hand at the cell and left laughing.

"WE CAN'T LET HIM!" I screamed.

"But what can we do? We can't escape... I knew bandits were cruel but this? I never expected this..." Aisha said with a pang of sadness.

"UGHH ISN'T THERE ANY WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed and punched the wall hard with my Nasod arm.

"Actually there is..."

We all looked up and saw Ender holding the keys to our cells.

* * *

**Me: Suspenseful! DUN DUN DUNNNN What will happen now?!**


	5. The Demon

**Me: Ok the last chapter was a bit short (Only 355 words)... BUT I have an extra long chapter to make up for it. :D**

* * *

**Ender's Pov **

The lock fell down on the cold floor as I held the keys in my hand. They looked up at me surprised that I had let them go. Then Raven got up and pulled up the others.

"Why did you let us go?" said Chung.

"He he I have nothing here it would be more fun to leave. Anyway once Sora notices that I'm not at the meeting room he'll start looking for me," I replied.

"Come on let's go I have to get some revenge on those bandits!" yelled Elsword with a grin.

"It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude bandit..." said Eve.

I smirked then unlocked Aisha's cell.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Well are you guys gonna just stay there or are we going to get out of here" snapped Rena.

"Were are our weapons?" asked Aisha.

"Over there" I said pointing at a closet.

Raven jerked open the door reveling a cannon, two swords, a staff, bow and two drones in a metal cage.

"Moby! Reby! Your alright!" sniffed Eve as she opened the cage and hugged the two flustered drones.

"Miss Eve!" said the drones in a metallic tone.

When all the El gang had recovered their weapons we opened the door of the cell house and started running towards the forest. I heard a noise through the air and quickly dodged it. I looked behind and saw a bandit with his throwing knifes at ready.

"So you thought you could get away my pets?" said Sora.

I grabbed my scythe from it's sheath and got into a defensive position. So did the others. I noticed that other bandits had gathered around Sora and had their weapons at the ready.

"What's the plan" Chung asked.

"Fight!" yelled Elsword as he charged into the group of bandits.

"Let's do this!" yelled Aisha as she summoned up a large fireball.

The others had already charged into the fray and began attacking all at once.

"So Ender why don't we see how you can go against me" teased Sora.

He charged with such force and speed that I barely could counter his attacks.

"Ok Sora you want to fight me well BRING IT" I screamed.

I charged with my scythe and started to swing it at his arms. He dodged and counter attacked with a swift kick in my stomach. I fell on the ground and Sora raised his sword ready to strike. Then I teleported away from his blade and kicked him in the back.** (Yes that's right Ender can teleport! See my profile for more info on her :D) **

"You little brat!" He screamed.

* * *

**Rena's Pov**

I was just about finished with some bandits when I realized that I hadn't seen the Bandit leader anywhere. I looked behind me and saw a furious battle between Ender and Sora. I ran towards the fight when I saw that Sora had knocked down Ender and was about to put his sword through her stomach. I was about to let loose an arrow at Sora but then I saw Ender teleport!

'Wait did my eyes just deceive me?' I thought. Then I suddenly remembered something! I had once read about a race of people that could teleport and shape-shift!

'But that race was supposed to be extinct years ago!' I thought. I snapped back to reality and saw that Ender had knocked down Sora and he was starting to get up!

'I got to help her!' I thought as I ran across the battle field towards Ender.

* * *

**Ender's Pov**

Sora had gotten up and was going through a terrifying transformation. His body was starting to get bigger and more hairier. Claws were starting to pop out out of his boots and his fingernails were growing into sharp talons. His jaws was morphing into sharp teeth that looked like it could bite into pure steel! Two spikes were forming on his shoulder and wings were coming out of his back. He had now grown twenty feet tall and had blood pouring down from his the transformation was complete Sora had turned into a Wolf Demon!

"SORA ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU CAN'T TURN INTO A DEMON YOU'LL DIE!" I yelled.

"I DON'T CARE WHELP! YOU'LL BE THE ONE DIEING!" He screamed in a demon voice.

I heard a gasp behind me and saw Rena completely terrified. She screamed and her friends came running after only to find themselves completely shocked at Sora's transformation.

"What the hells going on?!" yelled Raven.

"I've scanned the subject and he seems to have transformed into a demon! He's now gone completely insane and will try to kill us all." Eve yelled back.

"How do we stop him?" yelled Aisha.

"Since he still is a shape-shifter he will lose power over an estimate 45 minutes" replied Eve.

"45 minutes?! We have to kill him now!" yelled Elsword.

"Our combined power may be enough to kill him but even my sensors aren't completely sure what our power levels combined could do!" said Eve.

"Let's try anyway!" yelled Chung.

"UNLIMITED BLADE"

"LIGHTING BOLT"

"PHOENIX STRIKE"

"MAXIMUM CANNON"

"ILLUSION STINGER"

"LUNATIC BLOW"

"BOOM" A large explosion rocked the earth itself and crumbled the forest to it's root.

"Huff huff did we get him?" asked Rena.

"NO YOU DID NOT" screamed Sora with an earth shattering cry. "MY TURN" Sora raised his hand and shot a black lazer of magic at the El gang.

"NOOO!" I screamed and felt a strange sensation on me and saw me transforming into a demon too!

* * *

_**Then all went black...**_


End file.
